Piton
is the two hundred and eighty-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 1st issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview The Miya brothers shock everybody when they pull off a reverse version of their minus tempo Twins Quick Attack. The shakened Karasuno attempts to cleanly score a point to raise morale but gets continuously shut down by Inarizaki's relentless plays. Inarizaki exerts immense pressure and eventually forces Karasuno into a corner. Just before Inarizaki deals the final blow, Hinata thwarts the attempt by perfectly receiving an open spike from Ojiro Aran, giving Karasuno a coveted chance to counterattack. Plot While the Miya brothers celebrate their successful reverse minus tempo quick attack, Karasuno is visibly shaken by this unexpected development. Karasuno tries to raise team morale by cleanly scoring a point, Asahi attempts a spike but is blocked. Luckily, Karasuno earns the point due to Atsumu touching the net when blocking. Nevertheless, mental stress is piling up for Karasuno as Daichi notes that the presence of the Inarizaki cheer squad has become suffocating again. Soon, Hinata rotates in to the front row. Atsumu lures Hinata and Asahi into committing an over net foul by pretending to go for a dump shot before turning it into a toss. (It is illegal to reach over the net to stop an opponent's pass parallel to the net.) Kageyama and Kenma immediately realize that Atsumu baited the blockers into committing the foul. Meanwhile, Atsumu muses to himself that the ones who play well at the edge of the net are neither tall players or middle blockers, but setters who presides over the net boundary as his domain. When it's his turn to serve, Atsumu hits a powerful jump serve. Although Daichi manages to receive it, he couldn't return the ball properly to the setter. Instead, the ball bounces back into Inarizaki's side of the net, scoring Karasuno a point. Karasuno is hanging on by a thread and barely keeping up with Inarizaki. The situation looks bleak as one of their top scorer Hinata rotates to the back line. Aran receives Hinata's serve and passes it to Atsumu. Osamu goes for the run up, but Tsukushima notices Ginjima approaching and blocks his spike. The ball rebounds back into Inarizaki's side. Atsumu immediately sets it to Osamu on the first touch. Tsukishima is ready and moves quickly to block Osamu's incoming spike. However, Osamu tricks the Karasuno blockers when he switches from a spiking motion to re-set the ball to Aran, who spikes it past Daichi. Everybody thinks it's a guaranteed point for Inarizaki until Hinata performs a miraculous receive that returns the ball up high in the air. All of Hinata teammates, coaches, and players from the other Miyagi teams are stunned. Even the U-19 coach, Hibarida Fuki notices that this is a one-of-a-kind play that will help restore confidence in players. Hinata's receive finally gives Karasuno the chance for a much-needed counterattack. Appearances * Keishin Ukai * Ittetsu Takeda * Kiyoko Shimizu * Hitoka Yachi * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Asahi Azumane * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Tobio Kageyama * Shōyō Hinata * Kei Tsukishima * Shinsuke Kita * Ren Ōmimi * Aran Ojiro * Hitoshi Ginjima * Rintarō Suna * Atsumu Miya * Osamu Miya * Michinari Akagi * Tetsurō Kuroo * Kenma Kozume * Saeko Tanaka * Yūsuke Takinoue * Makoto Shimada * Tsutomu Goshiki * Kenjirō Shirabu * Yūdai Hyakuzawa * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Akira Kunimi * Takaaki Anabara Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia * In commemoration of the final set between Karasuno and Inarizaki High, the magazine cover shows Hinata jumping up and preparing to spike the ball. The text reads: "To jump higher, longer, in this sky." * Furthermore, a center color page of the Karasuno High boys volleyball team standing in front of the Sakanoshita Shop while it is snowing. The text reads: "A fleeting moment in winter shines radiantly, towards spring." * New panels were added to this chapter for Volume 32's publication due to Furudate running out of pages for the magazine. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki Category:Volume 32